Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Trailers
The transcripts of some various trailers or previews for the theatrical and home video releases of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992), a sequel to Home Alone (1990) Theatrical Trailers Teaser Trailer - Statue of Liberty *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox Logo) *(????) *Statue of Liberty: AAAAHHHHHH!!! *(????) *Narrator (Don LaFontaine): Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Trailer #1 - Statue of Liberty (edited version) *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox Logo) *(????) *Narrator (Don LaFontaine): Guess who's alone in New York, this Christmas. *(????) *Statue of Liberty/Kevin McCallister: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!﻿ *Kate McCallister: KEVIN! (Faints) *(????) *Harry Lyme: OWWW-OOH! *(????) *Kevin McCallister: Yes! *Harry Lyme: Come on, let's go get 'im! *(????) *Harry Lyme: WHOOOA-OOH! *Marv Murchins: Ooh-whoa! G'AAAAAAAUGH! *(????) *Kevin McCallister: Don't you know a kid always wins against two idiots? *Harry Lyme: You gotta do better than this, kid! *(????) *Marv Murchins: Whoa! *(????) *Marv Murchins: Uh-oh! *(????) *Narrator: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. *(Clip: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Kevin McCallister: Another Christmas in the trenches. Trailer #2 - The Most Beloved *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox Logo) *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Narrator (Don LaFontaine): On all the familiar sounds of Christmas... *Santa Prop: Oh, ho ho ho... *Narrator: Surely, this one is the most beloved. *Kevin McCallister: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!﻿ *Kate McCallister: KEVIN! (Faints) *(????) *Narrator: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Kevin McCallister: My family's in Florida, and I'm in New York. *Peter McCallister: *(Kate and Peter giggles and knocks on the table) *Narrator: Once again, the family that loves staying together... *Mrs. Stone: Can I help you? *Kevin McCallister: A reservation for McCallister? *Narrator: Couldn't be further apart. *Kate McCallister: He's in New York! *McCallisters: New York? *Kevin McCallister: *Narrator: Only two things could ruin this vacation. *(The Wet Bandits or Sticky Bandits, Marv Murchins and Harry Lyme, sneaks out from behind the crate of frozen fish) *Narrator: And they just hit town. *Harry Lyme: Hiya, pal. *Kevin McCallister: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!﻿ *(The Sticky Bandits slips on glass beads spilled onto the sidewalk by Kevin) *Harry Lyme and Marv Murchins: Whoa! (hitting the ground) Ugh! *Kevin McCallister: Yes! *Mr. Hector: Stop that child! *Cedric: Grab him! *Kevin McCallister: WHOOOOA! *Cedric: Aah! *Mrs. Stone: Oh! *Mr. Hector: Whugh! *Marv Murchins: Where'd he go? *Kevin McCallister: I'm up here, come and get me! *(????) *Marv Murchins: Ooh-whoa! G'AAAAAAAUGH! *(????) *Harry Lyme: You gotta do better than this, kid! *(????) *Kevin McCallister: Don't you know a kid always wins against two idiots? *(????) *Marv Murchins: Oops. *(????) *Kevin McCallister: Do you guys give up? *(????) *Kevin McCallister: Have you had enough pain? *Marv Murchins: Never! *Kate McCallister: What kind of idiots do you have work in here? *Mrs. Stone: The finest in New York. *(????) *Narrator: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Marv Murchin: Are you wearing aftershave? *Harry Lyme: That's kerosene! *Marv Murchin: Now, why would anybody soak a rope in kerosene? *(Kevin lights up the match with the brick wall) *Kevin McCallister: Merry Christmas. (Lights the rope on fire) *Wet Bandits: (Scream) *(Explosion sound) Trailer #3 - Deck the Halls with Marv and Harry *(1981–1994 20th Century Fox Logo) *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Harry Lyme: Hiya, pal. *Kevin McCallister: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!﻿ Home Video Trailers and TV Spots Trailer/TV Spot - Safe to Break Out of Prison. *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *(Dramatic Music Playing) *Narrator (Bill St. James): Just when they thought it was safe to break out of prison. *Harry Lyme: Hiya, pal. *Kevin McCallister: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!﻿ *(The Sticky Bandits slips on glass beads spilled onto the sidewalk by Kevin) *Harry Lyme and Marv Murchins: Whoa! (hitting the ground) Ugh! *Kevin McCallister: Yes! *(Harry gets hit by falling tools) *Kevin McCallister: Don't you know a kid always wins against two idiots? *Marv Murchins: Oops. *(????) *Narrator: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Kevin McCallister: Do you guys give up? *Marv Murchins: Never! *Narrator: Rated PG. Now on home video. Trailer/TV Spot - Jingle Bells Version #1 *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Chorus: Taking limo rides, and making burglars flip *Kevin McCallister: Yes! *Chorus: *Narrator: Start your holiday song right with Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'', the holiday gift of the year.'' Version #2 *(Clips: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York) *Chorus: Taking limo rides, and making burglars flip *Kevin McCallister: Yes! *Chorus: *Narrator: '' Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, the perfect holiday gift. Save up to $100.00 on American Airlines, details in video.'' Category:1992 Trailers Category:1993 VHS Trailers Category:1993 UK VHS Trailers Category:1997 VHS Trailers Category:1998 VHS Trailers Category:20th Century Fox Trailers Category:Teaser Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Don LaFontaine Category:Trailers narrated by Bill St. James